<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horace Slughorn's Semi-Annual STEM Social by clarewithnoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982277">Horace Slughorn's Semi-Annual STEM Social</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarewithnoi/pseuds/clarewithnoi'>clarewithnoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Texting Fics, Yeet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, James is a feminist of the highest degree, Jilytober 2020, Sirius is a bad influence, Texting, jily, primarily to himself, this is an anti-bertram aubrey fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarewithnoi/pseuds/clarewithnoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijinks ensue and drinks are imbibed as Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter attend Slughorn's Semi-Annual Social Soiree for students gifted in Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics.  </p><p>A Jily and Marauders-friendship texting fic! set in a modern University AU! complete with feminist theory, vaguely socialist sentiment, and brief threats of slam poetry.  What more would you need for a proper night out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Marauders &amp; Marauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Texting Fics, Yeet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horace Slughorn's Semi-Annual STEM Social</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*SO = Significant Other<br/>*ICE = In Case of Emergency, someone's emergency contact for paramedics.  Not referring to the Immigration Gestapo ... (for all of my American ppl)</p><p>Credit where credit is absolutely due, this is inspired by the queens of texting fics - @GhostOfBambi, Bee Daily, Cgner, and Snapslikethis!  I would be nothing without 'Pride and Purrejudice' (which inspired the emoticon that tags along with Lily's contact) and I have laughed my ass off at all of these wonderful authors' hilarious stories.  I am a bit new to the Marauders-era fan scene and this is my first texting fic to date! so excited to share with you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>James Potter to Lily Light of Life &lt;333:  </strong>wish I could go to the social with you, gutted the match is away n I can’t make it back in time xx</p><p><strong>Lily Evans to James &lt;3:  </strong>aw no worries, I know you’d be here if u could &lt;3 love u sm xx</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>love u more, have so much fun and send vids when pads gets pissed and chunders all over Slughorn’s shoes xx</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>wasn’t about to break tradition now was I?? xx</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>fuck I love u so much</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sirius Black to Ginger Spice (</strong><strong>ง</strong><strong>ᓀ</strong><strong>‸</strong><strong>ᓂ</strong><strong>)</strong><strong>ง</strong><strong>:  </strong>u ready to get RAMBUNCTIOUS</p><p><strong>Lily Evans to Sirius (-_-):  </strong>m8 I’ve been half gone since I got out of lab, I’m abt a drink away from karaoke rn</p><p><strong>Sirius</strong><strong>:  </strong>social’s not 4 another hour??? and it’s open bar????? tf</p><p><strong>Sirius</strong><strong>:  </strong>more importantly U STARTED WITHOUT ME???</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>I was the only woman in my lab today.  Dorcas was out sick</p><p><strong>Sirius</strong><strong>:  </strong>……</p><p><strong>Sirius</strong><strong>:  </strong>fair play</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>sounds like u got some catching up 2 do</p><p><strong>Sirius</strong><strong>:  </strong>say no more milady</p><p><strong>Sirius</strong><strong>:  </strong>pick u up in the uber in 45, u’d better eat smth or puke n rally bc I’m trying to get as many free drinks as possible</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>getting drinks at an open bar event from the school doesn’t count as wealth redistribution Sirius</p><p><strong>Sirius</strong><strong>:  </strong>SEIZE THE MEANS OF PRODUCTION</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sirius Black named the group chat:  <em>Sluggy’s STEM Sluts</em></strong>
</p><p><strong>Sirius Black added <em>Moonerz, </em></strong> <strong> <em>Ginger Spice (</em> </strong> <strong> <em>ง</em> </strong> <strong> <em>ᓀ</em> </strong> <strong> <em>‸</em> </strong> <strong> <em>ᓂ</em> </strong> <strong> <em>)</em> </strong> <strong> <em>ง</em> </strong> <strong> <em>, </em> </strong> <strong>and <em>Wormtail</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>Padfoot ur not even in STEM ur studying English Lit</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>ur just Lily’s date bc James’s rugby match is an hour away</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>I am a SLUT for a BUNSON BURNER</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>Bunsen**</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>yes that exactly</p><p><strong>Peter:  </strong>chuffed they’re actually letting me come this year</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>Psychology is still a science and anyone who says differently can fuck off</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>And u can tell them that Remus and I said so n we’re Biomedical Engineering</p><p><strong>Peter Pettigrew Liked Lily Evans’s Message:  </strong> <em>Psychology is still a science and anyone who says differently can fuck off</em></p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>hear, hear</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>English is the science of words</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Remus Lupin to <em>Sluggy’s STEM Sluts</em>:  </strong>Lily, we’re 5 mins out from u!</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>see u babes soon, let’s get smashed n talk about Biomaterial</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>I LOVE BIOMATERIAL</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>SAAAAAAME</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>I need 2 drink more</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Alice Prewett to Lily Evans:  </strong>OMG Lily u look AMAZING, so glad I got to see u!! x</p><p><strong>Lily Evans to Alice Prewett:  </strong>AWW Alice I’m so glad I got to see u too!! U and Frank are SO cute together! X</p><p><strong>Alice:  </strong>&lt;3</p><p><strong>Alice:  </strong>I’m so glad to be here with him. Can’t believe Moody finagled our way into a sciences event, lol!  The law school doesn’t usually put on things like this x</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>no one deserves a night out more than u two!!</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>saving the world and fighting injustice xx</p><p><strong>Alice Prewett Loved Lily Evans’s Message:  </strong> <em>no one deserves a night out more than u two!!</em></p><p><strong>Alice:  </strong>Stop you are TOO sweet!! xx</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>plus I think Slughorn’s afraid of Moody lol, I know they go way back but idk how, Moody probably has some legal dirt on ol’ Sluggy LOL x</p><p><strong>Alice:  </strong>OMG you’re so bad!! (but probably right, he scares all of us)</p><p><strong>Alice:  </strong>also you’re so smart to wear a big coat, I wasn’t sure they’d check coats so I only wore a blazer and I was so cold on the way!! Lol x</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>LOL yeah the coat was a last-min decision, very glad I brought it tho with this weather, ugh x</p><p><strong>Alice:  </strong>I didn’t see James with u, is he playing a match tonight?? Or was there a separate thing for Kinesiology? x</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>he’s got a match against Albans, an hour out :/ x</p><p><strong>Alice:  </strong>oh no :( tell him I say hi and good luck!! X</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>will do babe x</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sirius Black to Ginger Spice (</strong><strong>ง</strong><strong>ᓀ</strong><strong>‸</strong><strong>ᓂ</strong><strong>)</strong><strong>ง</strong><strong>:  </strong>lol James is gunna have a heart attack and die when he sees u</p><p><strong>Sirius</strong><strong>:  </strong>good luck w the funeral costs</p><p><strong>Lily Evans to Sirius (-_-):  </strong>haven’t the foggiest what u mean</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>James isn’t here luv remember</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>no I mean after when u inevitably end up at our flat to ravish ur boyfriend</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>what does this purely hypothetical situation have to do with James dying</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>don’t u dare act coy with me Evans, u own a mirror and u also know he loves u in red</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>and I’m quite sure someone had to pour u into that dress</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>plus u 2 haven’t seen each other in like a week bc of exams so I will be wearing my noise canceling headphones 2nite and pretending I Do Not Exist</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>:* :* :* luv u let’s watch Pride and Prejudice tmrw xx</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>FUCK YES</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sirius Black to Prongsie:  </strong> <em>Attachment:  1 Video</em></p><p><strong>James Potter to Paddy (SO #2):  </strong>FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>my girlfriend is so hot why are you torturing me like this</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>does she know u sent that, bc if she was gna surprise me with this dress l8r she’ll be proper angry w u</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>she told me to send it to u Prongs I’m not a fucking perv jfc</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>ur right my b</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>also didn’t realize how much I liked Bodak Yellow b4 this moment</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>u only like it cos she’s dancing 2 it</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>AND rapping!!!! I didn’t know she knew all the lyrics wtf that’s… super unexpected and impressive??</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>yeah she’s Cokeworth’s own Skepta</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>does that make me Adele</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>I suppose it does</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>I am very ok with that</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>but does that make u my piece of shit ex husband who took all my money??? Paddy I’m hurt wtf</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>we share a CHILD</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>no babe I would never xxxxx</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>but also I sent u that in exchange for ur promise that u will finish shagging by like 2am so I can sleep</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>our walls are criminally thin</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>…deal</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>James Potter to Moony (ICE):  </strong>r our walls rlly thin</p><p><strong>Remus Lupin to Prongs:  </strong>yes and I know why you’re asking so allow me to repeat for emphasis: /yes/</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Bertram Aubrey to James Potter:  </strong>hey mate I’d keep an eye on ur girlfriend if I was u</p><p><strong>James Potter to Bertram (Intro Chem Wanker):  </strong>um, what the fuck</p><p><strong>Bertram:  </strong> <em>Attachment:  1 Image</em></p><p><strong>James:  </strong>yeah she’s dancing at the fucking social, and what of it?</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>&amp; if you could delete that off your phone now, I’d appreciate it</p><p><strong>Bertram:  </strong>lol</p><p><strong>Bertram:  </strong>I’m just saying it’s interesting ur not here and she’s out dressed like that</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>didn’t realize I’d taken a trip to 1832, thx for letting me know?</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>I’m not her fucking handler, she isn’t a zoo animal, she can wear what she likes??</p><p><strong>Bertram:  </strong>lots of blokes here</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>right</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>funny thing about being in a trusting relationship, doesn’t matter if there’s 1 or 100 blokes in a room, same negative chances of Lily cheating on me so</p><p><strong>Bertram:  </strong>wasn’t her I was talking about but whatever</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>sorry, so you’re saying there’s men there that you have reason to believe will do something WITHOUT HER CONSENT? Bc if that’s it then maybe you should spend this valuable time calling the police or kicking someone out for potentially threatening my fucking girlfriend rather than texting me to complain that she’s hot</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>bc the only threat I can think of currently is you taking unsolicited pictures of her and generally acting like a fucking wankstain so allow me to remind you that I can and will beat the absolute shit out of you if I hear you’ve done anything out of order</p><p><strong>Bertram:  </strong>jesus christ mate I was just trying to look out, calm down alright</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>well fucking cheers Paul Revere, I’m warned </p><p><strong>James:  </strong>Lily’s there with my three best mates and perfectly capable of taking care of herself</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>so consider yourself blocked you absolute fucking bellend and you’d better of deleted that picture</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>James Potter to Paddy (SO #2):  </strong>I’m gna beat the shit out of Bertram Aubrey</p><p><strong>Sirius Black to Prongsie:  </strong>ur always threatening 2 fight ppl.  Y do u think that is</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>unchecked toxic masculinity</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>ding ding ding we have a self-aware winner</p><p><strong>James:  </strong> <em>Attachment:  3 Images</em></p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>…</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>omg what a WANKER</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>now /I/ want to beat the shit out of Berty Aubergine</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>no offence paddy but I’m captain of the rugby team and ur most physical hobby is getting urself chucked out of slam poetry readings</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>my threat may hold a bit more weight</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>first of all</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>they can’t just leave the mic unmanned and not expect me to improv</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>2ndly</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>how was I supposed 2 kno there were children present, they r too short I could not see them</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>3nth</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>how dare u</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>u forget how much tai chi I do</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>I will misalign the shit out of ur chakras</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>my boots</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>o how I am quaking within them</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>I will write an acrostic out of ur name that will send u weeping to mum</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>ye be warned</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>James Potter to Paddy (SO #2):  </strong>fuck I forgot what I was texting u about</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>just watch out for him at social will u</p><p><strong>Sirius Black to Prongsie:  </strong>right-o</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>n stay off the tequila</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>can’t hear u I’m in a tunnel</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Lily Evans to Remus!!:  </strong>can u believe Slughorn let it slip we got the grant!!! And not the ChemE’s!!!!! IN FRONT OF THEM LOOOOOOL</p><p><strong>Remus Lupin to Lily PotterEvans:  </strong>it was so good, did you see Mulciber’s face</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>AND HE WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED ABOUT IN THE FIRST PLACE LMAO KARMA U GODDESS U</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>I don’t think I’ve ever seen Avery go that pale</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>It’s like his veins were gonna pop out his skin trying to hold in the tirade</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>do not even get me STARTED ON SNAPE’S FACE AHAHAHA</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>is this what it feels like to get an Olympic gold medal</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>it cannot feel better than this</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>this must be what it’s like</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>come to the bar, I got u a celebratory G&amp;T and we’re gonna dance in the name of BIOMEDICAL ENGINEERING and the SAL T SLYTHERIN GRANT FOR ADVANCEMENT OF SCIENTIFIC ENGINEERING!!!</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>THANK GOD FOR BIOMEDICAL ENGINEERING</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Lily Evans to Peter Pettigrew:  </strong>Pete!!! come dance where r u! Sirius just requested Truth Hurts and I am about to go MENTAL out here</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>WHY’RE MEN GREAT TIL THEY GOTTA BE GREAT</p><p><strong>Peter Pettigrew to Lily Evans:  </strong>omg I’m coming! There was the cutest exhibit abt mice in the hallway, did u know we had a vet school???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>James Potter to Lily Light of Life &lt;333:  </strong>hey babe can I call u for a sec?</p><p><strong>Lily Evans to James &lt;3:  </strong>yeah of course! everything alright??</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>yeah but will explain on phone x</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>James Potter to Lily Light of Life &lt;333:  </strong> <em>Attachment:  3 Images</em></p><p><strong>Lily Evans to James &lt;3:  </strong>THAT CHAUVINIST FUCKING WANKSTAIN</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>yes</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>THAT SEXIST PIGFACED PRICK</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>yes</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>HOW VERY DARE HE</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>I agree</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>cheers for sticking up for me tho ilysm &lt;3 my feminist</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>u told me u wouldn’t go out with me until I read at least two of Roxane Gay’s books</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>and then u read four and then read the Second Sex and the Feminine Mystique &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>We Should All Be Feminists</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>also I love u and try not to murder him in front of Slughorn, he has weak disposition</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>no promises but also love u too</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>brb compiling ur alibi</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sirius Black to Moonerz:  </strong>moooooooonyy!!!</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>come take tequila shots w meeeeee</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>MOONY</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>MOONY MY GOOD LAD</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>HOP TO</p><p><strong>Remus Lupin to Padfoot:  </strong>how many have u already had Padfoot</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>you see the thing about numbers is</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>they’re socially constructed</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>oh god</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>James Potter to <em>The Marauders Pt 2 Electric Boogaloo</em>:  </strong>hey lads, hope the night’s going well, Lily may attempt to physically harm Bertram Aubrey so if u could do ur best to keep that from happening that’d be great lol ta</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>lol</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>I don’t really want to know tbh</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>he is a bit of a prat tho</p><p><strong>Peter:  </strong>who is Bertram Aubrey???</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>one with the light blue jacket even tho it’s like bloody winter</p><p><strong>Peter:  </strong>oh lol looks like a prat</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>cheers m’boys, I’m on the bus back, I’ll be at the flat probably half 10. See u!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Unkown Number to Bertram Aubrey:  </strong>ykno it costs £0 not to be the way that u are</p><p><strong>Bertram Aubrey to Unknown Number:  </strong>who is this???????</p><p><strong>Unknown Number:  </strong>I hope u like slam poetry u dickhead</p><p><strong>Bertram:  </strong>blocked???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Peter Pettigrew to Lily Evans:  </strong>hey lily where did u go?? Lol</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Peter Pettigrew to <em>The Marauders Pt 2 Electric Boogaloo</em>:  </strong>uhhh hey have any of u seen Lily lol</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>oh boy</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>lol nah we took ashot 2geth like half 7 tho</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>that was 2hrs ago??</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>W HAT</p><p><strong>Peter:  </strong>shit wrong chat</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>lol what a mare</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>WAIT WHAT</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>HOW DID YOU LOT LOSE MY GIRLFRIEND</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>AT AN EVENT WITH 50 PEOPLE</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>I’d say low end at least 65</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>PADFOOT</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Peter Pettigrew to Prongs:  </strong>did u know that there’s a cat café opening up round the corner</p><p><strong>James Potter to Wormtail:  </strong>DISTRACTION IS NOT GOING TO WORK PETER</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>…but also where</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Remus to <em>Sluggy’s STEM Sluts:  </em></strong>well I didn’t find her per se</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>is there a but</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>there should always be a but</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>in any situation really</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>hey padfoot, let’s play a game where u don’t bombard a chat with nonsense for about two seconds</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>sounds like a shit game tbh</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>ANYWAY</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>Aubrey did just come back into the ballroom covered in a mysterious purple liquid and looking quite put out</p><p><strong>Peter:  </strong>so Lily prob did that is what ur saying?</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>peter my boy u wld be absolutely dangerous if u wld read a fuckin book</p><p><strong>Peter:  </strong>thank u?</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>any time</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>Lily I know ur reading these</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>lol hi</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>where’d u run off to??</p><p><strong>Peter:  </strong>THANK GOD</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>sneaky ginger</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>cornered him outside the men’s toilets</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>swill’d him?</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>made it look like accident, gave him doe eyes, he defo believed me lol stupid git</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>that’s m’girl</p><p><strong>Remus:  </strong>well done I guess????</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>now come on u lot they r playing WHAM, dance floor NOWWWW</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sirius Black to Prongsie:  </strong> <em>Attachment:  2 Images</em></p><p><strong>James Potter to Paddy (SO #2):  </strong>oh thank god</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>also classic lol</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>omw to flat from training pitch</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>I’ll let little red riding hood kno</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>&lt;33333 u</p><p><strong>Sirius:  </strong>2AM AND I MEAN IT</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>James to Lily Light of Life &lt;333:  </strong>u look so dead sexy in that outfit Lils</p><p><strong>Lily to James &lt;3:  </strong>lol got Sirius’s video did u? ;)</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>yeah n I can’t stop watching it</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>fuck I can’t wait to touch u</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>been thinking about u all week</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>same here my love &lt;3</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>what would I have 2 say 2 get u 2 skive the rest of the social and come over rn</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>babe I’m already in an uber so</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>not that much as it turns out</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>I am going to marry u</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>;)</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>u had better not have plans for the next two days</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>ur not leaving my room but for sustenance</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>unless u want to invite Sirius to the room for a bit tmrw to watch Pride and Prejudice in ur bed whilst we’re naked I’d amend that statement</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>if u say u would consider it I’m turning this uber around and going home</p><p><strong>James:  </strong>… haven’t the foggiest what u mean</p><p><strong>Lily:  </strong>right</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there you have it! my first texting fic in the books.  </p><p>not sure if any of you noticed, but if you say 'Sal T Slytherin' out loud it sounds like "Salty Slytherin" which made me chuckle as I wrote it.  Hope you all can chuckle now as well.</p><p>Would love to see a comment, share a favorite line, or even just recommend me some more Marauders-era fics! I need more Jily in my life to be SURE.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>